


The Federation Empire

by Belanna



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belanna/pseuds/Belanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/U: Kathryn is force to marry her enemy and she is not happy.<br/>contains mild rape, sex, and some violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Federation Empire

Star Trek Voyager belongs to Paramount/CBS  
Special thanks to Gates for the Beta  
Written in 2011  
*****  
Footsteps echoed down the long hall of the Federation palace. The Emperor, Edward Janeway, was on his way to the war room for a meeting he had with the Maquis leader, Emperor Chakotay. As he walked down the halls, thoughts raced in his mind. He knew his eldest would not be pleased, but he was running out of time. He had to do something quickly before the Cardassian Empire did.  
The emperor entered the room with three of his royal guards right behind him. He smiled as he saw Chakotay standing next to a tall window drinking some wine.

“Emperor, it is an honor,” Edward smiled as he walked up to Chakotay and shook his hand.

“The honor is all mine, Edward. Thank you for meeting with me. I hope that we can come to a decision that will help us make peace and to fight against our enemies. Let me introduce to you my two dearest friends, who I trust with my life. This is Tom Paris and B’Elanna Torres.”

Tom and B’Elanna bowed their heads to the Federation emperor. Edward smiled and then pointed to a man who was standing next to the war room door.

“That is Tuvok, my senior advisor and I trust him will my life. Please, let us sit and discuss business.”

 

Princess Kathryn Janeway peeked out from behind the curtain as she saw her father enter the room. She had been hiding there for hours waiting to see what her father was up to. Kathryn didn’t like the Maquis. In her eyes, they were nothing but Federation traitors who didn’t like the rule of the Federation so ran off and built their own empire. She wanted to make sure her father didn’t make a grave mistake in accepting them as allies or giving them a treaty or something to that effect. She was to be Empress one day, and by damn was she going to let her father dig himself a hole that she would have to crawl out of later.

Twenty minutes went by and all that Edward and Chakotay talked about was sports. Kathryn was somewhat annoyed until there was a pause and Edward began to speak.

“She needs a good husband, Chakotay. It is unbearable to know that she wants that Mark guy for her husband. She is a princess, she needs to be with someone who can run the Federation empire.”

“What do you suggest, Edward?”

“Marry her.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened as she heard her father’s words.

“Marry her? Edward…”

“Chakotay,” Edward sighed as he stood. “She is almost 34 years old. It’s kind of embarrassing to know that my beautiful daughter isn’t even married yet. Hell, Phoebe is married and will soon have my grandchild. But Phoebe isn’t the heir, Kathryn is. She is so stubborn on wanting to marry Mark, and I refuse to let her. I’m taking matters into my own hands now. Marry her, Chakotay. Unite the Federation and Maquis.”

Chakotay swirled the wine in his glass and stared at it for a few moments. He then looked up at the old Emperor. “I accept, Edward. Kathryn will make a beautiful Maquis empress and with us married, we might be the most powerful Empires in the galaxy.

Edward Janeway smiled brightly as he shook Chakotay’s hand. “Thank you, Chakotay. This news brings relief to an old man’s heart.”

“I will not marry this man!”

The echo of Kathryn’s voice made the two Emperors turn toward the large curtain that Kathryn had been hiding behind. “I will not be a part of this sabotage.”

“Kathryn, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here,” Edward grumbled.

“Daddy, you can’t give me away like some prize. I love Mark!”

“You will marry Chakotay, Kathryn. End of discussion.”

“NO! If you want peace so much then let him marry Phoebe!”

“She’s already married, Kathryn! She knows her duty and place! At least she is giving me a grandchild!”

“Then let her be the Heir, let her…”

“ENOUGH!”

Kathryn held back tears as he father came up to her. “You will marry Chakotay, do you understand? And by God, if you so much as dishonor me again..”

Edward didn’t have to finish the sentence. Kathryn quickly darted out of the room, tears falling. Edward sighed as he looked at Chakotay who seemed to be enjoying the entertainment.

“What are you smiling at?”

“I think I might enjoy Kathryn as my wife.”

“I wish you the best of luck,” Edward said as he sat down at the table. “I need another drink.”

 

Kathryn barged into her mother’s private room. “Mom, how can you let daddy do this to me?”

The Empress turned and looked at Kathryn who was in tears. “What’s wrong, dearest?”

“Daddy is making me marry Chakotay.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, dear!” Her mother smiled. “I’m glad you finally found someone.”

“Mom,” Kathryn gasped as she walked up to her. “I already found someone. I love Mark.”

“Mark isn’t royalty or noble. He can’t claim you as his wife and you can’t claim him as your husband. You know the rules.”

“Fuck the rules.”

“Kathryn!

“I don’t love Chakotay, I don’t want to marry him.”

“Kathryn, come sit down,” Gretchen said as she patted the seat next to her.

Kathryn sighed as she sat down next to her mom and lowered her head.

“You are the oldest, Kathryn. You have had many opportunities to marry, but you are being stubborn. You cannot escape this time. You need to do this for the Federation. The Federation needs allies like the Maquis, especially now that the Dominion and Cardassians have become allies with each other.”

“But I don’t love him.”

“You will learn to love him, as I have learned to love your father.”

Kathryn looked at her mother. “You didn’t love Daddy?”

“I didn’t at first. As in all royal marriages, I was forced to marry him. But as I began to get to know him, he was a very loving, kind, and gentle man. He had his moments, but I fell in love with him, and now I can’t possibly think of my life without him. He gave me two beautiful girls that I would never trade. Chakotay is a wonderful man, Kathryn. He will be good to you.”

Kathryn bit her lip. “What about Mark?”

“Mark will be fine. He is also handsome and I’m sure he will find someone.”

 

Three days passed since her father betrayed her. Kathryn sat on the window seat looking out one of the large bay windows in her bedroom. Tonight was the night she had to tell Mark that she was going to run away, that he should come with her so that they could live happily ever after like all princesses should.  
The clock struck ten, telling Kathryn that it was either now or never. She got up, grabbed her cloak, and slipped outside onto her balcony. It took her a good three minutes before she finally stepped onto solid ground and then began to walk into the garden where she knew it would be safe from guards.  
When she knew the coast was clear, she jumped over the iron gate and quickly walked down the street, covering herself with her hood, making sure no one would recognize her. It didn’t take long before she came to a two story house and began to knock on the door.

The door opened and before the man could ask who it was, he was shoved back into the house with Kathryn shutting the door behind her.

“Kath, what are you doing here? It’s late!”

“I am running away, come with me.”

“Why are you running away?” Mark asked confused.

“Father is forcing me to get married.”

Mark sighed as he helped Kathryn out of her cloak. “I assume it is not to me.”

Kathryn grabbed Mark’s hand. “Run away with me. Who needs the damn Federation or the damn Maquis. Come to Romulas with me.”

“Romulas? Kathryn, you can’t be serious.”

“I am serious! I don’t love the man that my father is forcing me to marry.”

“Kathryn,” Mark said as he led her to the couch. “You knew that this might happen.”

“It’s not fair, I don’t want to be a princess. I want to live a normal life with you,” Kathryn began to cry.

“Kath, I love you with all of my heart, my soul, and my being. But you and I both knew that this might happen, since you are an heir to the Federation’s Royal family.”  
Kathryn closed her eyes, holding onto Mark even harder as if afraid that he might vanish. “I know, but it doesn’t change the fact that I love you.”  
Mark grabbed a hold of Kathryn’s chin and forced her to look at him. “I love you, forever and always.”

Kathryn smiled as tears began to fall. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. As she broke the kiss, she began to unbutton his shirt.

“Kath, I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Kathryn said nothing as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. She then stood and slowly began to remove her own clothing, revealing every inch of her skin teasingly.

“Then again….” he replied as he reached for her and placed her upon his lap.

“Make love to me, Mark. Please?”

Mark didn’t answer with words, but with actions. He slowly kissed his way up and down her neck, his hand slowly caressing the inside of Kathryn’s thigh.

Chakotay wouldn’t have seen her if he wasn’t looking in the right direction, but thankfully he was. He saw his future wife walk out onto her balcony and slowly make her way down the ivy vines that hung just outside her bedroom.

“What on Earth?” Chakotay asked himself as he saw her jump to the ground and head into the garden. “Now where are you off to?”

Chakotay turned and looked at Tom Paris who was sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on a table eating an apple.

“Tom, I’ll be back in a few moments. Don’t hog all the Bajoran apples.”

“Aye, sir.”

Chakotay smiled as he jumped off the deck and walked into the garden. It wasn’t long before he saw her jump the gate and he sneakily followed her. It wasn’t too long before he saw her standing at someone’s house and knocking at their door. It wasn’t long before a man opened the door and she shoved him back inside.

“What are you up to?” Chakotay said out loud as he slowly walked up to a window. He couldn’t really see what was going on due to the fact that the curtain was blocking most of his view. But he heard every word.

“Ahh, so this is Mark,” Chakotay thought to himself.

Chakotay struggled to see what was going on, then he got a good angle of Kathryn stripping. He got a hard on right away, and he cursed himself on how easy it was for her to do that to him.

“Make love to me, Mark. Please?”

Chakotay growled as he heard her say that. His eyes narrowed as Kathryn was now out of sight.

“Have your fun, Princess. For in a few days, I will have mine.”

 

Kathryn awoke with a jolt as she heard someone knocking at the door of Mark’s house. She looked at the time, 0300.  
“Mark,” Kathryn whispered as she shook him gently. “Someone is at the door.”  
“Hmmm what?”  
Kathryn quickly covered herself with a blanket. “Go answer your door, I am going to be in hiding.”

Mark groaned as he sat up from the couch and stretched. Another knock at the door made him hurry getting dressed. Mark opened the door and saw three palace guards, a tall, dark skinned man, and a blond standing at his door.

“Hello, can I help you?”

“Yes, I want to know where my future wife is, Mr. Johnson. I know she was here. Has she left or is she still naked in your bed?”

Mark’s eyes widened as the palace guards entered followed by Chakotay.

“So you’re Emperor Chakotay?” Mark asked.

“I am, now where is she?”

“I have nothing to hide from you, Emperor. Kathryn means everything to me, and I don’t wish her hurt. I hope you will take good care of her, and bring her happiness.”

“I will, Mr. Johnson. Thank you for being cooperative. Where is she?”

Mark shook his head. “I won’t betray her.”

Chakotay nodded with understanding. “I admire your strength, Mr. Johnson. Very well, we will see if we can do this the hard way or the easy way.” Chakotay turned and looked around the room. “Kathryn, I have a very strong feeling that you are in here, and I don’t want any violence either. You have until the count of 5 to get out here so we can discuss this like adults. 1...2…”

Kathryn’s heart began to beat fast. She couldn’t come out of the room all she had on was a damn white sheet. Chakotay wouldn’t do anything to hurt her, so she thought she had just better stay hidden until Chakotay left and then she would return to the palace.

“4…5! Well Kathryn, I see you are not going to cooperate. Very well, guards use your tricorder and track Kathryn, shoot her if need be. In the meantime, take Mark to the palace, he will be put on trial for kidnapping and most likely be executed.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened as she heard Chakotay’s orders and without thinking, quickly came out with just a sheet wrapped around her. “Don’t you dare take him away. He didn’t kidnap me!”

Chakotay smiled at the image that stood before him. She was a goddess, standing there in just the sheet, her red hair falling down past her shoulders.

“I will then charge him with having sexual intercourse with my wife.”

“I’m not your wife! You leave him be!”

“Take him away, Tom. I’ll meet you back at the palace.

Tom nodded and then ordered the guards to take Mark back to the palace.

“MARK!” Kathryn yelled as she ran to him, but Chakotay held onto her as they all disappeared out the door.

“It’s just you and me now,” Chakotay smiled as he released her and shut the door. “You and I need to talk.”

“There is nothing to talk about. Why can’t you just leave me be?”

“Because not only do the Federation need our alliance, but the Maquis needs the Federation. You and I will bring that alliance.”

“No, I won’t marry you.”

“You will marry me.”

Chakotay took a step closer to Kathryn. “You will be mine.”

“I’ll never be yours.”

Kathryn gasped as Chakotay quickly darted towards her, ripping the sheet right off her body, leaving her naked before the Maquis Emperor. Chakotay sucked in a breath as the image appeared before him. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her long hair covered her breasts, but the shape and curve of Kathryn’s body made Chakotay grow hard.

“You’re beautiful; I see why Mark likes making love to you.”

“Give me back that sheet!” Kathryn yelled as she went to snatch the sheet back. Chakotay quickly dropped the sheet and grabbed Kathryn’s hand, forcing her body to slam against his.  
Kathryn struggled, but it was no use, Chakotay was quite strong.

“This kind of behavior from my wife will not be tolerated.”

“I am not your wife yet!” yelled Kathryn as she tried clawing him.

Chakotay growled and pushed her onto the couch. He was upon her in an instant, trapping her. “You are right, we are not married. Tomorrow that will all change, tomorrow you will be mine. In the meantime, here is something you can look forward to.”

Chakotay slammed his lips to hers, forcing her lips to open with his tongue. Their tongues danced together as Chakotay ran his hand over Kathryn’s naked thigh, massaging it as his other hand held a firm grip in Kathryn’s hair. He broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck, leaving wet trails behind.

“You..can’t… do..” Kathryn was almost lost for words when Chakotay kissed her sensitive spot.

“Do you want me to stop?” Chakotay smiled as he ran his tongue across her jawbone. “Or do you want more of my example.”

“S..t..op.” Kathryn said, her hands against his torso.  
Chakotay smiled as he stood up, rearranged his uniform and then looked at Kathryn. “Now get dressed, I will be waiting for you outside to escort you back to the palace. Don’t think about running away, Kathryn. If you do, I will not be responsible for what might happen to your ass.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened as she watched Chakotay depart the house.

It was a beautiful sunny day for the wedding of Emperor Chakotay and Princess Kathryn Janeway. However a dark cloud floated above Kathryn’s head as she looked into the large mirror. Today was really going to be the worst day of her life. It wasn’t fair that she had to marry someone who she despised. She wanted to marry Mark, the one she truly loved. As she stared at her wedding dress, tears began to spill. It wasn’t fair. A wedding was supposed to be happy, cheerful, full of friends, family, and loved ones. Weddings were supposed to be a celebration of two halves coming together as one.

“Kathryn, this is supposed to be your happiest day, at least try to look like it is,” came a voice from behind her and Kathryn looked at the figure in the mirror.

“Then you can marry him, dear sister.”

“I’m already married, and pregnant.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes as she turned and looked at her sister. “You might be okay with all this arranged marriage crap, but I’m not.”

“Chakotay is a nice guy, Kathryn. The least you can do is give him a chance.”

“When hell freezes over is when I will give him a chance.”

Phoebe looked at her sister with pity. “Then you will stay miserable for the rest of your life.”

 

Chakotay was pacing back and forth in his room. He couldn’t wait to see Kathryn, and wished that this afternoon would get over with so he could get on with his wedding night.

“Boss, you are driving me insane. Will you please just sit down? I am sure everything is going to be fine.”

“Tom, this wedding is going to bind the Federation and the Maquis together in peace. I am a little nervous about this.”

“Oh, you will be fine, here, have some Romulan ale, it’s good for the soul.”

Tom poured a small glass of blue ale and gave it to the pacing groom. Chakotay quickly took the ale and drank it, and then gave the glass back to Tom. B’Elanna quickly entered the room, a smile on her face.

“Chakotay, it’s time.”

 

People watched from their chairs as the Maquis Emperor walked down the aisle along with Tom, his best man.

“You okay, Boss?”

“No, but I will be.”  
As soon as Chakotay and Tom were standing next to the priest, B’Elanna and Phoebe walked out in long red gowns with a flower girl and a ring bearer right behind them. It took a good minute or two before the music stopped and the priest asked everyone to stand.

Chakotay watched in anticipation as he saw Kathryn enter the room. She was absolutely breathtaking. Her dress was long with silver beads wrapped upon the neck line. Her hair was pinned up, with crystal like gems.  
Kathryn took a deep breath as Edward began to escort her down the aisle. She looked at Chakotay, and to her surprise, he was very handsome. He wore a white dress Maquis jacket, black dress pants, and shoes to match. His hair was slicked down, mostly covering his tattoo. Her heart began to beat a mile a second as she reached the altar.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the marriage of Chakotay and Kathryn. Who offers this woman to this man?”

“I do,” Edward smiled as he offered Kathryn’s hand to Chakotay.

Chakotay gently grabbed the bride’s hand in his own. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered.

The priest began the ceremony, and ten minutes later he turned to Chakotay.

“Do you, Chakotay take this woman as your wife. To love and cherish her, to stand by her until death does you part?”

“Yes,” he smiled.

“And do you Kathryn, take Chakotay as your husband. To love and cherish him, to be with him, to stand by him until death does you part?”

Kathryn looked at Chakotay. “No.”

Chakotay glared at Kathryn as whispers began to break out among the guests. “Kathryn…”

“I will stand by you, I will be with you to help make peace with the rest of the galaxy. I will bear your children, and be a good wife, but to love and cherish you... no, that is something I will not, and could not do.”

An hour had passed and Kathryn’s feet were sore from all the dancing she had endured. After the cake was cut, and visiting with guests done, Kathryn turned and looked at B’Elanna whom she had befriended.

“I am going to go change, I can’t stand this dress anymore. I will be right down.”

“Do you need any help?” asked B’Elanna.

“No, I just need to be alone for a moment.”

“Okay.”

Kathryn hugged her friend. “Thank you for being such a good friend, even though we have only known each other for about a week, it seems like I have known you for much longer.”

“I feel the same way. Go get out of the dress and into something more comfortable.”

Kathryn nodded and then she slipped out of the door way. She hurried to her room, quickly got out of her dress and went to the her closet and pulled out a blue Starfleet uniform. She got into the uniform in record time, placed two pips on her collar and then went into the bathroom.  
It took her a good five minutes, but finally her hair was down. She took a pair of scissors, took a deep breath, and snipped. As she looked at her image, tears filled her eyes. This had to be done.  
She grabbed her badge, grabbed a pack of clothes she had prepared the night before, and quickly darted out of her bedroom window, down the ivy vines and into the garden. She had a ship to catch, a ship that would bring her to Romulas.

Captain John Cavit took a sip of his coffee as he looked over the final reports before his brand new ship, the USS Voyager, would leave McKinley space station for her first voyage. There was a beep at the door and he replied “enter” not even looking up from his coffee. As the doors slid open, he saw his Security officer, Lieutenant Susan Nicoletti, enter. “Sir, there is a Lieutenant here claiming she is a good friend and wishes to speak to you.”

“Let her in,” the Captain sighed as he placed his cup down on his desk.  
Susan nodded and motioned for the Lieutenant to enter. As the woman entered, Cavit’s eyes widened. He recognized the woman immediately.

“Leave us, Lieutenant,” he said to Susan as he stood.  
Nicoletti nodded and exited as the doors closed behind her. As soon as the doors closed he walked over to the woman and bowed his head.

“Princess, what do I owe this great honor? Aren’t you supposed to be at your wedding?”

Kathryn smiled as she hugged her friend. “I have a great favor to ask of you.”

“Anything,” John said as he offered a seat to Kathryn in one of his chairs.

“I need to get to Romulas as soon as possible.”

“Romulas? Voyager isn’t going to be heading that way, Kathryn.”

“But a transport ship will on Deep Space Nine, and you are going there. Can you take me?”

“I…does your father know you are going?”

“The less you know the better. Will you take me to DS9, John?”

Cavit nodded. “Yes, I will Kathryn. But we must keep your identity safe. You’ll be registered as one of the science officers.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Kathryn smiled as she jumped from her chair and hugged her friend. “I love you, John. Thank you so much.”

He patted her back. “Anytime.”

 

Chakotay looked around for his wife, but she was no where to be seen. He lifted a brow as he walked over to B’Elanna who was at the punch bowl.

“Where’s Kathryn?”

“She is upstairs, she said she was getting tired of wearing her dress and wanted to change.”

“How long ago was that?”

“I don’t know, maybe 20 minutes or so.”

“I’ll go up and get her, and you’re coming with me.”

“Are you sure that is wise?”

“Who else am I to blame if she is upset with me?”

“Fine, fine, I’ll go up with you.”

B’Elanna and Chakotay departed the reception room and headed up the long staircase to Kathryn’s bedroom. As they approached, the door was shut and Chakotay knocked, but there was no answer. Chakotay knocked again and then opened it carefully.

“Kathryn, are you in here?”

Chakotay peeked inside, but saw no one. As he opened the door more, he saw Kathryn’s dress lying on her bed. Chakotay lifted a brow, wondering where Kathryn might be.

“Do you think she might have run off?”

“Probably, and when I do find her there will be hell to pay. We have to find her, and when I do, I am going to kill her.”

“Where do you want me to start looking?”

“We will start with Mr. Johnson.”

 

Kathryn Janeway smiled as she entered the bridge of the Federation starship Voyager. She smiled as she saw Cavit who stood up from his chair.

“Captain, I didn’t expect to….”

It had been a few weeks since her arrival on Voyager, and she couldn’t believe how many friends she had made. She became extra close to Ensign Harry Kim, who was the chief operations officer. He was fresh out of the academy and very anxious to explore the universe.

“What would you like to do?” Harry had asked Kathryn as she was sipping at her coffee cup. “I was planning on throwing a little party for Lindsay. It’s her birthday tomorrow.”

“You like her, don’t you Harry?”

“Well.. I…”

“Lindsay Ballard is a very nice, kind, and sweet person, and I would love to help you with the party.”

“Thank you. I’ve never thrown a party before.”

“Kathryn, I need to speak to you,” came Captain Cavit’s voice from behind her.

“Of course, Sir,” Kathryn said as she stood. “Harry, contact me later tonight.”

Harry nodded as he watched the Captain and Kathryn walk out the mess hall.

“Kathryn, I am afraid I have some bad news. Your father contacted me today, asking if I had heard from you. I could not lie to his majesty, and therefore told him that you were onboard Voyager heading to DS9.”

Kathryn’s eyes grew big as she heard John’s confession.

“You can’t do this to me.”

“Are you in danger, Kat? Has your life been threatened in anyway? If your life is in danger, than I will protect you with my life. But if what your father said was true, and you are running away because you do not love the man you had married, then not only have you dishonored your father, the Federation, and yourself, but me as well.”

“John, you don’t understand. I don’t love him.”

“What does love have to do with it, Kat? You are royalty, you have a duty. Not only to your family, but to your people. Do not go down in history as being the selfish queen, but the queen, the empress, that I know you are. The one that cares, that loves, that trusts. You and Phoebe have always been the kindest souls, not the selfish ones.”

Kathryn felt tears go down her cheeks as she saw the hurt in John’s eyes. “I’m sorry I hurt you, but I will not live a life of unhappiness.”

“Only you will make your life unhappy. These security officers will escort you to my quarters. You will stay there until we rendezvous with the Maquis flag ship in 5 days.”

Kathryn said nothing as the officers escorted her to the Captain’s quarters.

 

“Where is she, Mr. Johnson? Where is my wife?”

“I do not know where she is, I do know where she is going though.”

“And where would that be?”

“First you have to make me a promise.”

“A promise for what?”

“Promise me that you will be careful with her. You will make her happy, she deserves nothing less.”

Chakotay looked at Mark, knowing full well he meant it. He really did love Kathryn, and so he nodded his head.

“I promise to take care of Kathryn, Mark. But she has to be the one that wants to be happy, and right now I have a feeling that is going to be very difficult. Where is she?”

“She is heading to Romulas. She is good friends with the Romulan ambassador and she most likely will stay there.”

“And how the hell is she going to get to Romulas?”

“I don’t know, she never told me that. I assume she will probably stowaway on a freighter, but the only ships that go to Romulas depart from Deep Space Nine.”

“Thank you for your help, Mark. You’ve been very helpful,” he then turned to B’Elanna. “Send for Edward, B’El. We have things to discuss.”

It had been a long five days, and Kathryn was dreading seeing Chakotay. She knew he would be furious with her, along with her father most likely. All she wanted was to get to Romulas and stay with R’Evala. Kathryn sighed as she looked out into space. Then there was a chime at her door, and she turned to look at it. “Come.”

She was half expecting Chakotay, but John entered instead. “He’s here, Kathryn. You are to be escorted to his ship.”

Kathryn frowned as she stood. “Please, don’t make me go.”

John frowned. “I’m sorry, Kat. One day you will understand why I did this and that you will forgive me for my betrayal.”

Kathryn said noting as she walked passed John and into the corridor where five security guards stood waiting to escort her to the ship. As she started to walk down the hallway, she noticed some of the officers bowing their heads in respect. She didn’t want that respect, she just wanted to get to Romulas. The walk from her room on Voyager to the one on the new emperial ship seemed like a lifetime. As she approached the room she hesitated, the guards stopped turning to their new queen.

“Is everything all right your highness?”

“Is he in there?”

One of the guards shook his head. “No, your highness. He is on the main deck. Do you wish me to get him for you?”

“Oh no, no…” Kathryn sighed in relief. “I will be okay, thank you.”

“If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. We will be at each of the exits if you need us.”

“Thank you,” Kathryn said as she quickly entered her room. As the doors closed Kathryn quickly locked them, not wanting anyone to come in uninvited.

“Privacy doors locked,” the computer confirmed.

Kathryn took a few deep breaths before looking at her surroundings. The room was absolutely breathtaking. Red satin curtains hung from the windows. There was at least 20 vases of red and pink roses in the room, filling the air with a floral aroma. As she walked into the bedroom, her eyes widened at the large bed. Even at the palace, her bed wasn’t this big. It was surrounded by red satin curtains, similar to the ones that hung from the windows. As she walked into the other room, she couldn’t help but smile. A large bathtub sat in the far corner of the bathroom, and could easily fit at least four people. She stared at it for a long time, contemplating if she should take a bath or not.

“You should take one, it might help you relax,” came a voice from behind.

Kathryn jumped and turned quickly to see Chakotay standing in the doorway.

“I had my doors locked, how did you get in here?”

“This is my ship, there is no place where I can’t go,” Chakotay said as he took a step towards her. “Why did you run from me?”

Kathryn took a step back. “I don’t want this life.”

“It’s yours to have. It’s your responsibility to make this work for our people.”

“I don’t love you.”

Chakotay took another step closer. “And I can honestly say that I don’t love you either.”

“Then why marry me?”

Chakotay frowned, “Because, Kathryn, I care for my people. We are at war, or have you forgotten? The Dominion and the Cardassians are growing stronger by the day. We must join forces to win this war. To have an heir between the

Federation and the Maquis will unite us together. The Romulans and the Vulcans have already got their heir. The Ferengi and the Dopterians have their heir.”

“Then you should have married Phoebe.”

“You know damn well I couldn’t do that.”

“I don’t want this life!”

Chakotay slammed his fist on the bathroom counter. “But you will have it!!”

Kathryn opened her mouth, but quickly shut it as Chakotay walked up to her. “I care for my people, and that is the only thing that matters to me right now, and winning this fucking war. You will give me an heir, Kathryn. For that I am certain. Take your bath, I will return later to take you to my chambers.”

“And why on earth would I go to your chambers?”

“Because, my dear wife, we didn’t have our wedding night.”

Kathryn’s eyes widened as Chakotay departed her room and entered his.

Kathryn pulled the covers from her bed and slipped under the satin sheets. She had taken at least an hour long bath, enjoying the hot water on her muscles. When she decided she was pruney enough, she got up, drained the water, dried herself off, and put on a white silk gown that she had replicated.  
As she slipped into her bed, she thought it was wise of her to not go next door to where Chakotay was. There was no way she was going to sleep in his bed, no way at all. If he wanted an heir, he would have to find someone else. As she closed her eyes, she heard her door open and she quickly sat up, pulling the covers over her. She watched him enter her bedroom, and the sight she saw before her left her breathless.  
He was shirtless, his muscles rippling as he walked. He was in dark satin pants and his hair was kind of messy. No words could describe how handsome he was.

“Why are you in your bed and not mine?”  
She stood there for a moment, dumbfounded. It only took her a second before she got her head back on straight. “Because this is my bed, and I am going to sleep in it. If you wish to have a bimbo in your bed, then so be it, but I am not going to sleep with you or anyone else for that matter.”

“Oh really,” Chakotay said with a sly smile. “And who is going to stop me from carrying you to my bed.”

“I will. I’ll fight you all the way.”

“Then let’s see if your words are true.”

Before Chakotay could even take another step towards Kathryn, she was up out of her bed and flying to the living area. As soon as she entered the living area her arm was grabbed and she was flung over Chakotay’s shoulder.

“Argh, LET ME GO!”

Chakotay paid no attention to his wife as he strolled out of Kathryn’s room and into his. He went into his bedroom and flopped her on his bed, then he was upon her, pinning her wrists to the bed, his lips almost touching hers.

“I have been nothing but nice to you, Milady. I did not barge in when I saw you making love to Mark, while you were betrothed to me. What I said to you before was true. I married you for my people, to help make an alliance against the Dominion and the Cardassians. You will do your duty and give me an heir.”

“So you will rape me then?” Kathryn said, tears forming in her eyes.

“Rape you? My dear wife, I am your husband, I have the right to take you whenever and wherever I wish to have you. However, I will not be taking you against your will, you will be begging for me to take you.”

Kathryn tried to break free from Chakotay’s grasp, but he was too strong. “Prove it and let me go.”

Chakotay let her go for just a second, giving him room to begin his magic. He then pinned her wrists again, and then began lick at her neck.

Kathryn gasped as she felt Chakotay’s tongue on her, and she quickly tried to wiggle free, but it was no use. She quickly rolled her head from side to side, and that was a mistake on her part, for the third time she did that, one of Chakotay’s hands held her head to one side as he began to kiss and lick at her jugular. That sent shivers down Kathryn’s spine.

Kathryn gasped as Chakotay kissed the spot she loved to be kissed, and she bit her lip. “S..stop,” she whispered.

“No, I enjoy kissing you right here,” Chakotay whispered seductively as he continued to kiss and nibble at the sensitive spot. One of his hands let go of Kathryn’s wrists and began to slide up her silk gown, his nails gently raking her skin.

It only took a few moments before Kathryn was putty, and Chakotay released her completely and pulled the top part of her gown down, so that one of her nipples was showing. It was hard, and Chakotay took the opportunity to nibble at it.  
Kathryn gasped as Chakotay took one of her nipples into his mouth. She grabbed his hair quick, pulling at it, causing him to look up at her.

“Chakotay, this is wrong.”

“Why is it wrong? You’re my wife.”

“I don’t love you.”

“Do you wish for me to stop loving your body? Are you scared you might like it?”

“The truth is, I’m very scared. I’m in love with someone else, Chakotay.”

There was a long moment of silence before Chakotay bent down and kissed Kathryn on the lips. Kathryn closed her eyes as Chakotay ground his body into hers, forcing Kathryn’s lips to part. His tongue danced with hers for a long time, before he broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes and waited before he kissed her again, this time more demanding.

As he broke the kiss this time, it left Kathryn breathless.

“To tell you the truth, I am not in love with you either, Kathryn. However, I will not lie to you when I say that you are very desirable, and that I very much want you.”

“Well, I don’t want you. I want Mark.”

“Oh really?” Chakotay asked as he pinned Kathryn’s wrists to the bed with one hand and then slid two fingers into Kathryn. “Your body is telling me a different story.”  
Chakotay smiled as Kathryn bit her lip. He knew she was trying her best not to cry out, but he wasn’t going to rest until she came. He moved his fingers inside her gently, his thumb rubbing her clit. He began to suck on her nipple again, his hands still holding onto her wrists.

Kathryn gasped as he entered two fingers into her. She wanted to cry out, but she bit her lip. As he moved his fingers into her, her body was slowly betraying her. She closed her eyes when he began to suck on her nipple. How could this happen? She wasn’t in love with this man, but her body responded to him like she was.  
It was only a matter of minutes before Chakotay could feel Kathryn’s body slowly meeting his thrusting fingers. He smiled as he looked up to see Kathryn’s head turned to the side, leaving her sensitive spot wide open. He attacked the spot, thrusting a little bit harder. This time, Kathryn couldn’t keep quiet and she let out a moan, her body now meeting his thrusts.

“Come for me, Kat,” Chakotay whispered into her ear.

“No,” Kathryn cried out, her body moving faster meeting his thrusts.

“Don’t fight me,” Chakotay said as he let go of her wrists.

Kathryn’s hands quickly went to the silk sheets, gripping them as her body met with Chakotay’s fingers. She was close, and she didn’t want to be.

“I bet you taste so very sweet,” Chakotay smirked as he slowly began to pull out.

Kathryn’s body began to shake, begging for Chakotay to continue. Chakotay placed his fingers up to his mouth and licked them.

“Mmm, so very sweet, I think I will snack on you for a little bit.”

Kathryn gasped as Chakotay finally ripped the silk gown off of her. Then he began to kiss his way down her naked body until he got to the sweet spot. He darted his tongue into her and began to devour her.  
Kathryn’s body arched and her hands quickly went to Chakotay’s hair. She tried to yank at him, but he didn’t budge. He continued to lap, suck, and nibble at Kathryn’s clit.

“Chakotay,” Kathryn gasped.

“Come for me, I want to taste all of you.”

Chakotay continued to lap and lap until Kathryn lifted her body and cried out, her orgasm reaching its final peek.

Moments later, after Chakotay had his fill of Kathryn’s sweetness, he began to kiss his way back up her panting body. He nibbled and licked her nipples then kissed his way up to her sensitive spot, then he forced her to look at him.

“I know you hate me, but I hope you understand that our union is going to save millions. Perhaps one day we will love each other, but in the mean time you will give me an heir, you will be my empress, and you will stand by my side."

~THE END~


End file.
